


Winners and Losers

by CaptainVivi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I acutally feel bad for writing this., M/M, Wrote this in one go and I'm really tired. Be warned., not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVivi/pseuds/CaptainVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an simple arrangement, a race between just the two of them. You win and for that night you’re at the mercy of the loser.</p><p>It just doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners and Losers

They have an simple arrangement, a race between just the two of them. You win and for that night you’re at the mercy of the loser. Fernando quietly makes his way into Kimi’s hotel room for the fifth time and sits on the bed. ‘Kneel on the bed, hands behind your back, wrists crossed and wait.’ He contemplates being defiant, maybe rub in the fact that the Finn has yet to beat him in equal cars but the thought quickly leaves him, sixth place was nothing to be smug about when it came to Ferrari, so he puts himself in the now familiar position and waits.

A good twenty minutes pass and still he waits, it was unlike Kimi to wait this long, five minutes was normal, ten at max. He’s about to send a quick text when the door opens and an obviously drunk Kimi stumbles in, Fernando relaxes his arms and brings them forward preparing to jump from the bed incase Kimi decides to pass out on the floor.

‘Kimi?’ He tries tentatively to catch the attention of the man who so far hasn’t even looked in his direction. ‘Maybe I should leave.’

Well that certainly got his attention, blues eye snap up and Fernando knows he has two options, stay and see where it goes or run like a coward. Fear wins as he stands and walks to the door as calmly as he can, Kimi shuffles out of the way without a word and Fernando relaxes as he reaches for the handle. With his guard down he jumps in surprise as a strong arm locks around his waist and sharply tugs him back away from the only exit. His feet leave the ground only for his back to meet the bed as the weight of a certain man soon follows keeping him pinned down.

‘You’re not better, what did you get them to do?’ The distain was clear on the blondes face. ‘Do you let them all fuck you so they mess with my car? Whore yourself out just so you get first stop? 

‘What? No, of course not!’ Instinctively he raises his hands to try and calm Kimi down but all it does is give him a chance to clumsily push the Spaniard’s wrists into the mattress. Fear bubbles up in his chest at the action, sure Kimi’s restrained him before but it’s always been consensual and with clear intent, pleasure. Now his body doesn’t know what to do, all the usual indicators are there, the soft bed beneath, a firm grip holding him, a warm body on top of his. Nausea joins the fear as his body reacts to the familiar stimuli and it takes just seconds for Kimi to notice.

‘Of course you’d like this.’

A sharp bite to his neck draws a surprised cry from Fernando followed by just as sharp words.

‘God I hate you.’ There was no joking tone or even a drunken slur among them, he sounded sober and clear, if it wasn’t for the cloudy look staring him down Fernando would have thought Kimi hadn’t touched a drink all day.

‘Then stop. I leave. This ends. No more.’ His pleas fall on deaf ears, tears form in his eyes as he realises what could happen. Kimi rests their foreheads together, anger and confusion clear on his face.

‘I don’t- How do you do this?! Fuck.’ He cuts off his own words by slamming his fist into the bed just a few centimetres away from the face below his lost in his confusion, eyes screwed shut.

Fernando’s mind runs on adrenaline as he throws his now free arm foreword thumping it into Kimi’s chest, using small window of distraction to push the slightly larger man off of him and to the side, he scrambles to the end of the bed to run but only notices the Finn still has a hold of his other wrist when his shoulder is jolted from the much harsher tug. Unbalanced he falls on his side, Kimi pulling him back to him and rolling them over so Fernando’s face is pushed into the duvet. He turns his head to side to get a quick breath in before shouting, his voice cracking with the fear.

‘Help! Hel-‘ His second round of pleas are sufficiently muffled by the hand pressing over his mouth.

‘Shut up, shut up, you always talk. Just stop.’ His unoccupied hand reaches down to make short work of Fernando’s button and fly, he meets no barrier in the form of underwear, a small part of his brain would be telling him it’s because this was supposed to be a fun moment for the two and not a traumatising event for the other if it wasn’t for the overpowering screech of rage pushing him to show what he really thought of Ferrari’s little darling.

Fernando bites down onto his lip still trapped behind the hand turned gag as he tries to will away the licks of pleasure caused by the rough strokes to his half hard cock, he’s only blessed with a few before his jeans are being pushed down to his thighs. His breath catches in his throat before becoming harsh from the feeling of the finger at his entrance, the first breech stings more than any in memory, dry and rough Fernando lets his tears fall as a second finger joins the first. Not leaving much time to adjust a third is in for mere seconds before all are pulled away and the length he used to wait in anticipation for is resting against him. After brief hesitation Fernando hopes that maybe Kimi has finally come to his senses but his heart sinks and he hears the blonde spit behind him, it seemed that would be the only luxury he was getting today.

He screams into the hand as Kimi pushes in, hot tears burning as they run. The pace is quick, no real pleasure to be gained, just one man showing his hate to another, wanting to show the power he held. It’s not long before the quiet grunts from behind get a little louder, laced with anger and the hand moves from his mouth down to his chest teasing a sensitive nipple. The tender bite mark on his neck is suddenly being lavished by the same dangerous mouth that caused it, it’s a sensory and emotional overload with the addition of the harsh thrusts, relentless teasing and death grip on his hip. Kimi’s done this enough times to know what can make Fernando come without even wanting to.

It doesn’t take long before he does come with a broken sob, body tightening further from the unwanted release, he feels Kimi slam into him one more time before he stills, with no condom he can feel everything. Choking on more sobs with a body resting resting on him he is shocked by the next words.

‘I love you.’ They’re muttered so quietly even a rustle of fabric would have masked them.

Fernando is frozen in place, his mind trying to process what just happened, is happening, he’s not even sure how long he lays there. Eventually he looks to his right, Kimi is laying next to him clearly in a deep slumber, tears caught in his blonde lashes. He goes slack, the exhaustion getting to him, as he drifts off next to the man who just broke him he has only one thought.

Please don’t let me wake up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!  
> I briefly considered having them acknowledge it being a kind of role play thing at the end but I don't know.


End file.
